Healing Wounds
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: SPOILERS DE WATER 7 Luffy cree que ha cometido un gran error pero Zoro le hace ver que no es así. ZoroxLuffy. LEMON


"**Healing Wounds"**

Era ya más de media noche y aún así habían cruzado toda la ciudad de Water 7 en busca de algún hotel decente y no muy caro, además de haber tenido harta suerte de que el dueño de los Yagara-bulls todavía estuviera rentándolos.

Por fin vieron uno que tenía buena pinta y entraron. Sanji venía cargando los naranjeros de Nami junto con sus artículos de cocina y los libros de Robin, Zoro traía lo que les había quedado en sus provisiones de comida y el resto de oro que tenía guardado, Chopper cargaba sus medicinas y Nami la maleta con los 100 millones de beris y sus cosas personales. En cualquier otra situación hubieran pedido/ordenado a su capitán que ayudara con algo, pero debido a lo delicado de la situación todos acordaron silenciosamente no hacerlo.

Era increíble pensar que apenas aquella mañana habían amanecido en el tan familiar interior del Going Merry… y que ahora nunca más volverían a poner un pie sobre él. El hecho de que apenas unas horas disfrutaban del cálido compañerismo de nakama… y que ahora les faltaba uno de ellos… dejando un hueco que, sabían, nunca podría llenarse.

Todos se sentían sumamente tristes pero trataban de disimularlo al menos, no queriendo que su capitán se sintiera aún peor por lo sucedido.

Nami volteó ligeramente para ver el estado del chico de cabellos negros, venía casi al último junto con Zoro y ahora parecía entretenerse viendo un par de esculturas extrañas que adornaban el lobby, se notaba perfectamente que estaba fingiendo y la pelirroja no pudo decidir si era mucho más doloroso verlo así o como cuando las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El espadachín por otro lado no apartaba la vista de su capitán, sintiendo un verdadero pulso de dolor verlo en aquel estado.

Sanji se adelantó para hablar con el gerente y solicitar un cuarto. Discutió un rato con él sobre las posibilidades mientras Chopper prefería no hablar y Nami escuchaba vagamente la conversación del cocinero mientras miraba el suelo, tratando de encontrar alguna solución para levantar el ánimo pero sin éxito aparente.

Pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de darles las llaves del cuarto que ocuparían al rubio, la pelirroja formuló una magnífica idea (o al menos según su criterio) y casi de un salto llegó hasta la recepción.

"Nami-san?" dijo el rubio un poco desconcertado. Nami le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'confía en mí'.

"Que sean 2 habitaciones por favor" le dijo al gerente.

"¿2? ¿Está segura señorita? La habitaciones son bastante amplias y..."

"Estoy segura" interrumpió la pelirroja "Y por favor no queremos habitaciones juntas, de hecho _todo_ lo contrario"

El gerente parpadeó ante la extraña petición pero la cumplió de todas formas entregándole 2 llaves a la pelirroja, una de la habitación 146 y la otra de la 157.

Sanji estaba algo confundido por el asunto mientras que los demás lo ignoraban completamente, pero lo cierto era que jamás dudaría de su amada e inteligente Nami-swan.

Pronto subieron hasta el 3 piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. La pelirroja rápidamente se adelantó para poder hablar y que todos la vieran.

"Muy bien, son dos habitaciones, en esta de aquí dormirán Luffy y Zoro y en la de hasta allá" señaló con la mano "dormiremos los demás. Las cosas se guardarán en la primera habitación y no se preocupen por mi, Chopper me cuidara de que no me suceda nada malo" miró a Sanji de reojo "además no iba a rentar otra habitación sólo para mi. Así que muy bien, les dejamos esto y nos vamos, y cuiden mis plantitas y no olviden darse un baño! Hasta mañana!"

Había dicho y hecho todo esto muy rápidamente y en un parpadeo ya había arrastrado a Sanji y a Chopper (que tenían caras de no entender absolutamente nada) hasta la otra habitación, los había metido como muñecos de trapo y había desaparecido luego del 'Hasta mañana' mientras hacía un gesto exagerado con la mano. Zoro y Luffy sólo permanecieron ahí de pie con pequeñas gotitas en la cabeza.

'_Esa mujer'_ pensó el espadachín frotándose las sienes. Era increíble lo descarada que podría llegar a ser la pelirroja, pero definitivamente no podía quejarse en aquel momento por su alevosía. De ninguna manera posible.

"Tiene un mini refrigerador! Weeeeee!"

Zoro dio un respingo, saliendo de su repentino trance, y notó que su capitán, de un segundo a otro, ya estaba dentro del cuarto asaltando el frigobar. '_No creo que a Nami le haga mucha gracia esto_' se dijo mientras entraba rápidamente.

"Oi Luffy, no sabes si podemos comer de eso!"

"Mmm?" demasiado tarde, Luffy ya había arrasado con todo. Zoro se masajeó las sienes.

"Olvídalo…"

"Mira Zoro, que baño tan amplio!"

Zoro parpadeó nuevamente sólo para ver que su capitán, que un segundo antes estaba frente a él, ahora estaba dentro del baño. Dios, ese pequeño mono hiperactivo se movía demasiado rápido.

Para cuando llegó la tina ya se estaba llenando y Luffy tenía la cabeza atorada en su camisa tratando de quitársela. El peliverde suspiró.

"Baka, tienes que desabotonarla primero" dijo mientras le ayudaba.

"Gracias Zoro! Shi shi shi shi" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Zoro sabía que no era del todo sincera pero aún así sonrió de vuelta.

Pocos momentos después ambos estaban dentro de la tina, Luffy le había pedido a su mano derecha que lo acompañara y pronto empezó una mini guerra de agua. Zoro le había lavado el cabello y la espalda, teniendo que sujetarlo varias veces para que se quedase quieto. Para cuando terminaron el baño había quedado todo mojado, incluso en el techo, y Zoro consideró seriamente que les cobrarían extra por aquello.

Luffy salió dando saltos sólo con una bata de baño roja y su ropa interior, mientras que Zoro hacía todo lo posible por secar su cabello con una toalla amarilla, también llevaba una bata de color marrón oscuro.

El espadachín se disponía a buscar un par de mudas para que se cambiaran pero su capitán ahora se entretenía dando de brincos en la cama. Suspiró, ¿acaso en verdad todo aquello venía en su 'lista de deberes' del contrato cuando aceptó ser la mano derecha? Por eso uno debe asegurarse de leer las letras chiquitas.

"Oi Luffy!" dijo tratando de atraparlo.

"Salta conmigo Zoro! Es divertido!"

"Baja de ahí!" dijo pero sin éxito. Al final terminó uniéndose a su juego en su afán por atraparlo. El pelinegro soltaba risitas sin cesar hasta que por fin Zoro lo agarró por la cintura e hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama, con Luffy encima de él.

"Te atrapé pequeño mono" Luffy rió. "Pareces muy alegre" dijo el peliverde de pronto, Luffy continuaba sonriendo pero sin mirarlo a los ojos "Eso me alegra".

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de su capitán fue desvaneciéndose lentamente antes de que el chico se hundiera en su pecho. Zoro lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía como su pequeño cuerpo daba ligeros temblores. De un momento a otro el pelinegro había comenzado a sollozar pero era eso lo que el espadachín esperaba.

Desde que la batalla con Ussop terminó había tenido inmensas ganas de hacer aquello, pero no podía permitírselo… al menos no enfrente de toda la tripulación. Zoro bien sabía que lo suyo con el capitán no era muy secreto que digamos (por Dios, hasta Chopper lo sabía), pero aún conservaba un lado testarudo dentro de sí mismo.

Sabía que el pelinegro no se había podido desahogar por completo, después de todo él era el capitán y tenía que inspirar seguridad a su tripulación… y Zoro siempre estaría ahí para ser _su_ soporte.

El peliverde se colocó en una posición cómoda sobre la cama mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su capitán, entrelazando ligeramente sus dedos con su húmedo cabello. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras que los sollozos del más joven iban diminuyendo.

Siempre había sido así, simplemente el sentir la presencia del otro bastaba. Y no era como si Luffy se la pasara llorando todas las noches, pero las contadas veces que eso ocurría (como cuando habían zarpado de aquella mística isla de las flores, o como cuando Zoro casi había muerto protegiendo a Luffy en aquella torre) Zoro siempre estaría ahí para él, para que el joven capitán sacara todo lo que tenía, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, su resentimiento, y así poder volver a ser tan hiperactivo como siempre.

De pronto Zoro había sentido la mirada de su capitán sobre si, y abrió los ojos lentamente para efectivamente encontrarse con la tímida mirada del pelinegro.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, al igual que su nariz, y tenían los rastros secos de sus lágrimas pero aún sus ojos amenazaban con dejar fluir más. Tenía una mirada bastante triste que claramente le pedía al espadachín una sola cosa, y no había necesidad de expresarlo con palabras, el peliverde lo comprendía perfectamente.

Zoro se inclinó sobre su capitán y más preámbulo lo besó suavemente, a lo cual el chico respondió fervientemente.

"Zoro" murmuró entre el beso mientras abrazaba al espadachín por el cuello. Zoro no perdió tiempo para rápidamente deshacerse fácilmente de la bata roja de Luffy y luego comenzar a acariciar suavemente su pecho.

El pelinegro por su parte se ocupaba de deshacer el nudo de la cinta que sostenía la bata de Zoro mientras trataba de controlar sus gemidos cuando comenzaban a besarle suavemente el cuello.

El espadachín lo había alzado para colocarlo sobre su regazo de tal manera que las piernas de Luffy habían quedado a cada uno de los costados del mayor, siempre cuidando de ser muy gentil y atento, sin romper las diversas atenciones hacia su capitán.

Y la verdad es que siempre era así, Zoro siempre trataba de no ser demasiado brusco hacia su capitán, el afecto que le tenía al más joven lo incitaba a tratar de ser lo más gentil que podía, aunque literalmente era como una enredadera de espinas tratando de salvar a alguien de caerse, lo salvaba si, pero no podía evitar lastimarlo.

Pronto también se había deshecho de la ropa interior del pelinegro y se ocupaba de estimularlo mientras sus dientes jugaban con sus pezones. Luffy gemía incontrolablemente mientras sus manos revolvían el cabello del espadachín.

Zoro lo recostó nuevamente sobre la cama mientras lamía dos de sus dedos para poder comenzar a preparar s u capitán.

El más joven estaba sumergido en su pequeño mundo de placer cuando sintió la ligera intromisión y casi de inmediato trató de retirar la mano de Zoro, el cual antes esto le dirigió una mirada confusa.

"No, sólo tómame, y hazlo ahora" dijo casi sin aliento. Zoro lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de inclinarse sobre el más chico y juntar sus frentes.

"No tomes esto como un castigo" susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro sin romper el contacto visual "Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, hay ciertos momentos en que hay que tomar decisiones dolorosas y no debes echarte atrás. Tú eres el capitán Luffy, por eso debes tomarlas sin dudar" terminó de una manera firme pero sin perder la suavidad.

Luffy se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras más lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos, los cuales Zoro besó rápidamente tratando de hacer que desaparezcan. De pronto su capitán lo había tomado por el rostro para poder besarlo desesperadamente.

"nnn…Zoro…"

El espadachín había a comenzar a prepararlo mientras continuaba besándolo dulcemente. Pronto había terminado y tomó ambas piernas de su capitán tratando de separarlas lo mejor posible. Pero antes de que comenzara a entra en él, su capitán lo tomó del rostro nuevamente e hizo que lo mirara.

"Zoro... ahh… prométeme… prométeme que tu nunca me dejarás!" Zoro lo miró fijamente algo asombrado, y se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

"Prometo que nunca te dejaré Luffy… al menos no de ese modo…" Y Luffy sabía a lo que se refería, ya había discutido varias veces con su 'mano derecha' sobre aquello… pero no podía hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión… '_Por qué tu eres mucho más importante que mi vida propia'_

Luffy soltó un grito apagado al sentir como el peliverde comenzaba a penetrarlo.

"Nnn ahh!" gemía el pelinegro, Zoro podía sentir lo estrecho que era, y no podía evitar pensar que no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, Luffy siempre parecía como en la primera vez.

"Nnn ahh Zoro…" gimió incitándolo a que se moviera.

Zoro seguía siendo tan gentil como podía. Y de un momento a otro tomó a Luffy por los hombros e hizo que ambos quedaran en una posición sentada, con Luffy en el regazo de Zoro.

"Ahh ahh!"

El espadachín tenía ambas manos en las caderas de su capitán para así poder moverlo sobre sí mismo. Luffy ya no podía tener algún pensamiento coherente, simplemente se sujetaba fuertemente le la amplia espalda de Zoro arañándolo ligeramente.

"Ahh Zoro, más… ra-ahh! más rápido" logró decir entre gemidos. Zoro asintió ligeramente y volvió a recostarlo, así aumentando la velocidad.

Luffy podía sentir las manos de Zoro estimulando su miembro, pero cuando por fin golpeó su próstata su visión se volvió blanca.

"AH ZORO!" ahora se estaba poniendo más y más vocal, sin preocuparse por medir lo fuerte de su voz.

"…Luffy"

El primero en venirse fue Luffy seguido casi de inmediato por Zoro.

Ambos permanecieron respirando entrecortadamente tratando de normalizarse.

"Te amo Luffy" dijo suavemente con sus frentes unidad "Nunca vayas a olvidarlo"

Luffy sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Yo también" Zoro devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ataque de cosquillas!" exclamó Luffy súbitamente antes de inclinarse sobre Zoro y comenzar a sujetarlo de los costados.

"Oi Luffy!" dijo antes de comenzar a reír. Trató de sujetarlo pero el pequeño mono se resistía.

Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos luchando. Logró que ambos se recostaran con la sábana cubriéndoles. Y con un ligero "Hora de dormir" y un 'Beso de buenas noches' ambos se rindieron ante el sueño.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Era bastante temprano cuando Zoro había sentido como su capitán se levantaba de la cama, sin embargo había permanecido inmóvil pretendiendo aún estar dormido.

Escuchó varios pasos y un par de ruidos antes de que la puerta de abriera con un ligero chirrido y se cerrara lentamente.

Suspiró.

Tardó un poco más de tiempo en cama antes de decidir seguirlo, tomó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

El hotel era bastante amplio y no era que él se hubiera perdido (para nada) es sólo que era muy confuso.

Por fin había llegado a lo que parecía la terraza y decidió salir a tomar aire libre, no sorprendiéndose del todo al encontrar a su capitán sentado en un techo cercano.

"Estás aquí" dijo.

"Oh Zoro, perdona si te desperté" dijo ruborizándose un poco.

"Nah para nada" dijo y luego procedió a sentarse donde hubiera la mejor sombra "Y ni creas que te he seguido, ¿eh? Simplemente vine por aquí y tu de casualidad estabas también"

"Shi shi shi" Luffy rió divertido y Zoro se permitió una sonrisa.

Oh si, malas mañas nunca mueren… especialmente las testarudas.

**+ Fin 3 +**

Sinceramente no estoy muy satisfecha de como salió este fic... siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor peor no sé... creo que me falta inspiración...

Reviews por favor?


End file.
